


Lose My Breath

by cavaleira



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Open your mouth, brother," Thor says, his hand an iron grip in Loki's dark hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely filthy porn. I can't believe this came out of my brain, haha. For this prompt over on norsekink:
> 
> http://norsekink.livejournal.com/9985.html?thread=20574977#t20574977

"Open your mouth, brother," Thor says, his hand an iron grip in Loki's dark hair.  
  
Loki looks up at Thor from his place down on his knees and only smirks. He does not speak, but the challenge in his eyes is unmistakable.  
  
 _Make me_.  
  
Thor growls at him and Loki's eyes sparkle with both mirth and lust, knowing that he has won. But in truth, they have both won because Thor craves this just as much as Loki does.  
  
They have done this many times now, but Thor is always reluctant at the start. There is always a part of Thor that flinches away from hurting Loki, even if being hurt is what Loki desires.  
  
Loki is completely naked on the floor of his chambers, while Thor is shirtless but still wearing his pants. Thor runs his thumb over the seam of Loki's lips, but Loki refuses to open for him.  
  
"Still you deny me?" Thor says, but he's smiling now and there's a wicked glint to it that would be more at home on Loki's face than on Thor's. Thor is ready to play the game and Loki is very pleased indeed.  
  
But still, he does not open his mouth. What would be the fun in that?  
  
Thor is all arrogance now, the picture of self-satisfaction and control.   
  
"You will give in to me, brother, and I will have you. For I know your secret."   
  
Loki raises an eyebrow as if to say, "And what is that?"  
  
"You are a hungry little thing, brother. You crave nothing more than to have a man's cock down your throat, to stretch your lips around it and swallow it down like a common whore."  
  
Loki doesn't speak but he cannot help the small groan that escapes from the back of his throat.  
  
Thor smiles triumphantly. "You  _will_ give in, Loki. I will have you, and I will take what is mine."  
  
Loki does not moan again, but it is a near thing. He loves his foolish, honorable oaf of a brother more than anything. But this? This is a side of Thor that no one else gets to see and Loki loves it  _fiercely_ because it is for him and him alone.  
  
"You're already hard for me," Thor says, and it's true. "You need only a little more coaxing and then you will take everything I wish to give you."  
  
Thor's grip in Loki's hair tightens and he pushes his own hips forward until his cloth covered crotch is directly against Loki's face. Loki can smell his brother's arousal through the fabric and he feels his mouth water with desire. This time he _does_ moan and Thor chuckles and proceeds to slowly rub his cock all over Loki's face. As his hips move sinuously, Loki cannot help but remember how this all started.

 

 

 _They were naked in Thor's bed, hard and aching for each other. Loki - as always - was a relentless tease, licking and kissing Thor's cock, but always backing off before taking it all into his mouth. Thor was often gentle with him in bed, **too**  gentle in Loki's opinion. He wanted all of that fierce strength focused on him. Wanted to see how far he would need to push and tease until his brother finally gave in to his baser instincts.  
  
In the end, it did not take long at all. Thor's patience ran out and he grabbed Loki by the hair, shoving him down and forcing his cock down Loki's throat.  
  
"You will tease me no longer, brother," he had growled, grinding Loki's face down even deeper, making him take it all the way.  
  
Loki tried to cough, tried to speak, tried to  ** _breathe_**_. _But there was no room in his mouth for air, only for Thor's cock, thick and hot and stretching his mouth open obscenely._  
  
 _It was glorious._  
  
 _And then Thor had realized that Loki could not breathe, realized what he had done. He pulled Loki off of him and they stared at each other. Loki panted in an effort to catch his breath._  
  
 _"Loki, **brother** ," Thor stammered, "I did not mean to, I swear!"_  
  
 _But Loki only looked up at his brother, lips red, saliva running down his chin and said, "_ **More**."

 

 

Loki is pulled back to the present by Thor tugging him back by the hair, forcing him to look up at his golden brother.   
  
"Your mind wanders, brother," Thor says, "I suppose I shall have to be more forceful."  
  
Loki still does not speak but everything in his body is saying  _yes_.  
  
Thor steps back and undoes his pants, taking them off entirely and tossing them to the side until he stands before Loki, completely and gloriously naked.  
  
"Do you like what you see, brother?" Thor teases. Thor reaches down and strokes his cock a few times, the precome leaking from the slit easing the slide of his hand. Loki feels his cock ache and mouth water with want.  
  
Loki moans and that was all Thor needed. Before Loki can shut his mouth closed, Thor's thumb is there keeping it open. His other thumb joins in on the other side of Loki's mouth until he is being stretched open from both corners. And then Loki feels the blunt head of Thor's cock finally  _finally_ pushing inside.  
  
They both moan at the feel of it and Loki braces his hands on Thor's muscled thighs. He wants so badly to suck Thor, to bob his head up and down on his brother's cock and never stop. But he knows that Thor is in control now, that he need not worry because Thor will use him in the way he most wants to be used. He stays still and lets Thor use his thumbs and his cock to stretch Loki's mouth even wider.   
  
Thor starts to thrust in earnest, holding Loki still and making him take it. Loki loves the weight of it, the stretch of his lips, the  _feel_ of Thor opening him up, taking him, making _room_ for himself.  
  
The blunt head of Thor's dick hits the back of Loki's throat and he gags. Thor moans and keeps still, keeps his cock right where it is, buried down Loki's throat. Just when Loki thinks he can't take it anymore, Thor pulls out and Loki takes a few breaths before Thor is back again, shoving down his throat and holding him there. It goes on like this for some time until Loki's throat is sore and his eyes water. Thor pulls Loki off of his cock one last time and Loki moans at the loss. Thor stares down at him, his pupils blown with lust.  
  
"Filthy wanton whore," Thor growls, "I shove my cock down your throat until you choke and yet you only hunger for more."  
  
And there are tears in Loki's eyes and his throat feels raw, but he looks up at Thor and licks his lips.  
  
Thor growls and he looks utterly wrecked, whole body taut and flushed with desire.  
  
"You are  _insatiable_ ," he tells Loki, "I shall give you what you most desire, brother. Give me your wrists."  
  
Loki shudders and a shiver of anticipation runs up and down his spine. He crosses his wrists and holds them out in front of him, offering himself up to his brother's mercy. "Good," Thor says, and with no further ado, he grabs Loki's wrists and uses them to drag his brother across the floor until he is on his knees with the wall firmly against his back. Thor uses one hand to firmly pin Loki's wrists against the wall and uses the other to cup Loki's head, shielding him from the hard, stone wall behind him. This is the last touch of gentleness Thor will show him until this is all over.  
  
Their eyes meet once more, and Loki opens his mouth. And then Thor is a flurry of movement, shoving his cock inside mercilessly.   
  
With Thor's hands pining his wrists and holding his head, Loki can do nothing. He cannot move, cannot speak, cannot even breathe. There is only Thor, the sound of his grunts, the smell of his sweat, the feel of his balls slapping roughly against Loki's chin with every hard thrust.  
  
Loki is nothing now, nothing but a hot, wet hole for his brother to fuck.  
  
"You  _love_  this," Thor moans. Loki starts to let out a whimper, but it is shoved back down his throat by Thor's cock fucking him relentlessly. His mouth is a mess, wet with precome and saliva that dribbles down his chin.  
  
Loki is choking on it now, his throat fluttering around the thick head in a futile attempt to push Thor out. He gags and chokes to the point where he feels he might retch if Thor pulls out enough.  
  
But Thor does not. He is too far gone now, lost in the pursuit of his own pleasure. As Thor takes him, Loki feels his own cock getting harder, loving the way his brother is  _using_  him, hurting him so good.   
  
Loki is seeing spots and his vision is fading from the lack of air. Saliva runs down his chin and then down his chest and his jaw aches but Thor was right. He  _does_  love this.  
  
 _Hungry little thing._  
  
Thor thrusts are becoming erratic and Loki knows his brother is close, they are both so close. Loki's own hips thrust uncontrollably in the air, desperate for friction.  
  
And then Thor is shoving Loki down on his cock again and holding him there, finally coming down his throat. Loki chokes and coughs, and Thor finally pulls out, letting the rest of his come fall all over Loki's already messy face.   
  
Loki opens his eyes, and Thor is looking at him like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He reaches down and strokes Loki's cock once, twice.  
  
Loki comes, hard.

 

***

When Loki wakes, the warm light of dawn is beginning to creep in through his window. He is aware that he must have passed out sometime the night before, but he did not expect to sleep for so long. His throat is sore and he feels exhausted but he is warm and has obviously been cleaned up by Thor. Loki feels the warm weight of Thor stirring beside him and he rolls over to face his brother.  
  
"Good morning, brother," Thor rumbles, the early morning light making his hair glow softly like a halo. Loki knows that after last night, his own voice is nearly gone, so he only nods in response. He supposes he'll have to use magic to heal himself later to deal with his daily responsibilities, but for now he hasn't the energy.  
  
It is then that Thor's guilt begins to kick in (as it always does).   
  
"Loki," he says, "About last night, are you sure that-"  
  
Loki reaches out and rests a finger against Thor's lips. Sometimes Thor is too noble for his own good. He would try to take this away from Loki, from  _both_ of them out of some misplaced sense of honor. But Loki will not have it. He doesn't have much voice left so he needs to make sure these next words count.  
  
He glares at Thor and rasps out, "Don't be stupid."  
  
Thor stares at him for a moment and then he laughs, his whole face splitting into a wide grin.   
  
"I will endeavor not to," Thor says and he kisses Loki's palm. All guilt and fear over what they have done is banished from him (at least until the next time). But Loki does not mind. If a few words of reassurance is all it takes to maintain this beautifully twisted thing that they have, then it is a small price to pay. Thor pulls him close and as Loki falls asleep again, all is right in his world.

 

 


End file.
